All major industries develop and/or utilize many types of systems, equipment, and devices that are increasingly complex and composed of numerous high-value components, such as the transportation industry (e.g., airlines), industrial manufacturing industry, energy industry (e.g., power plants), telecommunications industry (e.g., Internet, cellular, and television service providers), medical industry (e.g., doctors, healthcare, pharmaceuticals), food processing industry, and/or retail industry. As the complexity of systems developed and/or used by these industries increases (along with the number and variety of underlying components), managing these systems may become exceptionally challenging, as the underlying components may be unreliable and/or susceptible to faults, failures, outages, errors, and/or other anomalies that may cause downtime or otherwise hinder operation.